Slow Burning Flame
by MimixIshidax
Summary: Their story began on the sandy shores of his town and they both assumed it ended there as well. Neither one of them could have imagined it would span over years, trail across regions and effect so many people.
1. The Atlas Shrugged

-x-

Chapter One: _The __Atlas Shrugged_

-x-

The sun was glaringly bright, even behind her sunglasses and given the humidity in the air she was glad she tied up her hair. Her simple white sundress swaying from side to side as she approached her destination.

She spotted him, well just his legs protruding from underneath a raised vehicle.

The petite gym leader cleared her throat. "I want a battle." She announced.

If he was startled, he didn't seem it. Instead, he just rolled out from under the car he had been working on. His face, which was probably handsome on any other given day, was streaked with black grease marks, hands as well. However, what caught Jasmine off guard was his naked torso. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

He stared up at her from his vantage point on the ground, she looked almost…ethereal from this position. Half of her illuminated by the sunlight, her soft brown hair blowing in the wind. The confident but soft smile gracing her face. She looked…familiar.

He almost said yes.

"Battle?" He asked. "Nope, don't do those anymore." He clicked his tongue, getting ready to go back under his car.

She stopped him with her foot. "I want a battle." She said again, as if he hadn't already denied her.

"Maybe you're not getting it, I just don't battle anymore." He repeated. "Consider me…retired."

Jasmine shook her head. "No one's taken your place at the Sunyshore gym, have they?" She asked, undeterred.

"No."

"Then you're still the gym leader." It was in the oath every gym leader took before swearing into a position of power.

"That's more Gym Etiquette than obligatory rules." He disagreed.

"How can you, in good faith, abandon your post at the gym?" She pulled off her sunglasses, placing them in her hair.

"Rather easily, actually." He shrugged.

She folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not leaving with out a battle, you know." She narrowed her eyes at him.

And then it hit him, he'd seen that look before. He knew exactly who she was. "Jasmine Mikan?" He gaped.

Jasmine looked a bit startled. "I—I didn't think you'd remember…" She said, a light pink blush coating her cheeks.

Their first and last encounter had been brief and not at all memorable. Of course…she remembered it, but that was more because of his eyes. She knew she's _always_ remember those blue eyes.

Volkner just smirked. "I didn't, until you started getting angry with me." He nodded at her.

She held back a smile. "Our last meeting is still fresh in your mind then, I presume?"

He nodded, getting to his feet. "Who could forgot such a face." He mentioned, wiping his oil slick stained hands on a towel.

"A compliment?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

"An observation." he answered coolly.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "So, are you going to battle me?" She asked, hastily getting back to the matter at hand.

It wasn't as if getting to Sunyshore had been the easiest of tasks, she was a long way from home and she would be expected to return shortly.

He released a short chuckle, it sounded neither humorous nor amused. "I told you, I don't do that anymore." He grabbed his shirt off the broken chair in the corner of his garage.

She'd never let him catch the small, disappointed sigh that left her lungs as he did. Because she barely understood it, herself.

She jogged a few steps to catch up to his retreating form. "I, I don't understand. How can you just—

He stopped short, turning to face her. "Why are you here, Jasmine?" His face was inches away from her startled one, her pink lips parted in surprise, her hazel eyes wide, brows arched on her forehead.

His tone wasn't cold, it wasn't inviting either though, just empty. As if there wasn't a single thing on the planet he cared about. "I…" She was lost in those blue irises. Her breath caught in her throat.

Volkner let himself remember, briefly albeit, that Jasmine wasn't the most vocal of leaders. She was soft spoken, quiet and demure. He was probably intimidating the _crap_ out of her, without even meaning to do so.

She took a few steps back, putting a comfortable distance between herself and him. "I'm sorry, it's just that you were the last person I'd expected the league to send." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Jasmine shrugged a shoulder. "I'm the diplomat for inter-regional relations. I'm exactly who they should've sent." She said with new found determination. "I'm not here to make your life overly difficult, Mr. Denzi. I just came because, well, the league officials need some kind of answer… you know?"

"Volkner." He said.

She looked at him. "What?"

"Call me, Volkner." He said, slower this time. "Please." He added.

She gave a hesitant nod, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. "Volkner…I," She didn't finish immediately, as if she had to choose her words wisely. "I, I can't stay long." She sighed. "My best friend is currently running my gym and the only reason I even allowed that is because we're a week away from the Indigo league cut off—

"Vacation." He said lazily.

Which is what that three week period was for gym leaders. Twice a year, they got a little break from the influx of new trainers looking to make a name for themselves at the highest of platforms. The Pokemon league competition.

She sighed. "Consider it what you will, regardless. I don't have much time." Whitney was a fierce battler, a great gym leader, but the girl could be a real space case. And for someone like Jasmine, that fact was a bit more than disconcerting. "If you're adamant on never battling again…"

He shook his head. "I can see you're really not going to take that as an answer, though." He ran a hand through his hair.

She didn't give him an answer.

"Come up, let me change. We'll continue this conversation somewhere a little less…" He gestured around the garage.

"Solemn?" She supplied, with a small smirk.

-x-

Jasmine waited in his expansive living room, despite his attempts to ask her upstairs. It wasn't that the invitations were anything more than polite, she just felt that there was an air of professionalism that should be maintained in all situations. Sitting in Volkner Denzi's bedroom while he showered didn't seem like correct etiquette, by _any_ means.

She hadn't realized that convincing him to battle her would be so difficult. There just wasn't any reason why, out of the god damn blue, a fierce trainer and gym leader such as himself would want to give up his post. Volkner had a name around Sinnoh that reached all the way out to Johto and even Kanto, Jasmine imagined, as being the toughest gym leader any trainer would ever face.

His gym had a one in seventy pass ratio, astoundingly tough for a gym. The fact that barely any trainers made it out of his gym with a badge was the reason he was the last to be seen before the league itself. Volkner, weeded out the best from the best. The ones that would continue and who's journey ended there.

Rumors were always flying about him. How he refused Arceus when asked to be part of Sinnoh the elite four—replacing the aging Bertha who was due for retirement in the near future. No one understood why.

Then there were the constant allegations and ties to various women, the most infamous being his supposed love affair with Snowpoint City beauty Candice. Their icy, electrically charged romance had been under media scrutiny for quite sometime. It cooled off a while ago, though, after Candice had announced her engagement to the miner-genius Roark. Making her not only the heir to her father's fortune, but shareholder to her fiancé's very extensive precious stones collection.

And while Jasmine wasn't one for gossip, she couldn't exactly turn a deaf ear to the goings on among her various colleagues. Especially the ones that were always in the public eye, such as resident bad boy Volkner and ice queen Candice. Plus, having someone like Whitney as her best friend, there really was no way she couldn't keep up with these things.

Besides, she couldn't very well lie and say that Volkner didn't intrigue her. Because, he really did. There was something about his standoffish, brooding attitude that irked her. His mannerisms were far from polite, in fact, most of the time they were damn near rude. She didn't fall all over herself for his deep baby blues. Nor did she want to kiss the ground he walked on because of his battling prowess. Nonetheless, he piqued her interest.

He came down the steps, snapping her out of her thoughts (coincidentally about him), running a towel through his blonde hair—that looked several shades darker while wet. "Thanks for waiting." He told her.

Volkner wasn't dressed in his usual battle attire, instead in a simple cotton t-shirt and a pair of khaki slacks.

Jasmine just nodded, trying not to get all caught up in the fact that Volkner Denzi was one good looking man. Especially with his hair dripping in his eyes and his shirt clinging to every muscle in the most alluring fashion.

God help her if he gave her that smirk she had emblazoned in her memory.

"It's not a problem. But if we could maybe, just, get down to business?" She asked, in the strongest voice possible.

He nodded. "How about the beach though? Sunyshore is beautiful this time of year and I haven't seen the water in a day or two." He suggested. "Surely you can't refuse, Olivine is one of the greatest port cities in our world. You have to be fond of the beach."

Jasmine couldn't deny that. She'd grown up along side the water, the glitter lighthouse was practically world renown. Her love for the water was far greater than anyone could ever imagine. "Sounds perfect." She mentioned, getting up from his couch.

She smoothed down her dress, more of a habit than anything else, and followed him through his large home. "You've got a beautiful house." She told him honestly.

He shrugged a shoulder, putting his feet in slippers. "It's too big for one person, but I like to embellish from time to time." Truth be told, he bought the house for it's garage.

It was the one thing that was perfect.

"It's huge." She agreed. "but you live on the water, I'm sure that makes up for any other discrepancies you might have with the place." She gave a soft chuckle.

Her laugh was nice, he concluded, like a light breeze on a warm day.

Her flip flops were in her hands as soon as she could feel the sand beneath her feet. It was as if she had come home, God, how she adored the beach. She shut her eyes and for a second, let everything else just fade away.

Sunyshore was beautiful, and while Jasmine was thoroughly convinced Olivine had the most beautiful water in the world, she couldn't deny the clarity of the ocean she was looking at. Cool blue and clear as far as she could see. It wasn't any wonder why this place was such a famous tourist spot and vacation area.

And she imagined the knowledge of a seeing a certain blue eyed gym leader surfing, or training here, shirtless, from time to time didn't hurt matters either.

"So, you wanted to talk?" He asked, glancing at her.

Jasmine sighed. "Why won't you just ask the league for a temporary leave, Volkner?" She asked. "They give them out all the time. When leaders want to travel, get married, take care of relatives—whatever. They aren't strict at all."

"I don't want to battle, period." He said seriously. "I don't care about the league and their rules, I don't care about being a gym leader. I don't care if they take my certification away. None of it matters anymore—

"Why?" She asked. "Coz, coz of Candice? Her engagement" She hazarded.

She knew this would go one of two ways, either he would get really angry with her for overstepping her bounds, ask her to leave and never come back and she would have to go back to Olivine with what she came with—nothing. Or else, she was onto something and maybe he would appreciate her insight.

Instead, Volkner just let out a less than amused snort through his nose. "As if she has anything to do with her." He didn't sound bitter, in fact, it was as if he held no emotion twards the raven haired gym leader at all. "She's happy with Roark, he's going to give her all the diamonds she's ever wanted." A chuckle escaped his lips and Jasmine caught it.

She couldn't help but laugh at it too, Volkner Denzi just made a joke, she never thought she'd see the day. "Hey! I'm Candice. The diamond dust girl!" Jasmine imitated good-naturedly.

She wasn't making fun of her by any means, her and Candice had a pretty social relationship. She wouldn't ruin that.

It was the first time he actually laughed, Jasmine noticed how _beautiful_ it was. He was practically god-like when he did that. She briefly registered why Whitney called him the _Adonis_ of gym leaders and got all starry-eyed.

Moments like this, he was perfect.

"That sounded just like her." He said between laughs.

Jasmine giggled, hoping to God she was hiding her blush from him, "Anyway, if it's not Candice. Then…then what?" She was fully prepared to be brushed off, she just hoped that maybe he would give her something to work with.

He stopped walking, she looked at him in confusion. "Why are you—

"My property line ends here, if we venture a little further, you'll be in the middle of a photograph frenzy and a fan club that never sleeps."

And as Jasmine looked down the beach, she could already start to see the outline of people. She was so wrapped up in his company, she didn't even question the fact that they were the only two on this beach. It made sense why, now.

But the fact that he successfully eluded her question, _again_, wasn't lost on her either.

They turned back towards his house, that was still large and looming even at a comfortable distance.

"That must be annoying." She said.

She was known in her town, but nothing compared the notoriety he received. And she was okay with that. She was never one for flash photography and reporter microphones, she hated that kind of attention.

Volkner pushed a few damn strands out of his eyes. "Most of the time. But it's what I signed up for." He gave a heavy sigh.

"Is…is that the reason?" She asked. "Coz you don't wanna be stalked the rest of your life?" She said lightly.

He shook his head. "I'm used to them." He gestured behind him. "I just…don't you ever get tired of it? Staying in the same place, competing in the same type of battles, seeing the same people and doing the same thing?" He looked towards the sky.

She didn't say anything, just listened.

"I'm, I know this is going to sound really weak but, I'm just bored."

There it was, and it hadn't been that hard to get out of him. "Bored?" Jasmine asked.

Volkner gave her a nod. "Bored." He reiterated.

"So…you just lost your passion?"

"Pretty much."

"And you really think it isn't a phase?"

Volkner looked at her. "Could be." He admitted, battling was all he'd ever known, "But right now, it just isn't what it's always been for me."

"How do you mean?"

He sat down on the sand, waiting for her to join him. "Battling, pokemon, it's always been fun. The only thing I do for myself that means something. My pokemon mean everything to me and battling always made me feel at home. Like there wasn't anything else I was meant to do." He didn't look at her, everything he was saying was just too raw to make eye contact. "It was exciting and exhilarating, everyday felt like it was going to bring something new. Until…it didn't."

And she understood him better than she ever could have thought she would, just by his words.

"Then you shouldn't battle." She concluded. "If it's not everything you need it to be, then stop." And she finally got it, why he couldn't any more.

He looked at her, surprised to the point of shock, practically. "Your…you're the first person to ever say that." Nobody else even began to understand, that's why he hardly ever talked about it.

Jasmine gave him a smile. "I get it." She said. "But if you're looking for something more, I say go find it. Get out of Sunyshore, travel through Sinnoh or Hoenn or…"

"Johto?" He smirked.

And she was done for, that smirk held her gaze for as long as it tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Yes, Johto." She hid her blush, a cascade of brown hair separating his eyes from her face.

"Leave the gym?" He asked, a little skeptical.

"You've already left it." She said honestly, "What's your physical presence doing here that it won't do?"

HE considered her words. "Leave Sunyshore." It was a crazy idea. "Travel again…" He hadn't done that since he was seventeen.

He'd spend eight long years at this place, never leaving, not for some unknown period of time, at least. Would he even be any good at traveling anymore? HE hadn't done it in so long.

But the thought alone enticed him, excited him, energized him…_electrified_ him.

"What are you going to take back to the officials?" He wondered.

Jasmine let out a wistful laugh. "Please assign someone your post for the time being, so you have something to come back to." She said softly. "Leave the rest to me." She supplied.

"Done? Just like that? I get someone to interim for me and I'm gone?"

She nodded. "Done. Just like that."

It was as if in those few moments, there sitting in front of the ocean, on the beach of his beloved town, this little girl had taken just about all the weight of the world off his shoulders.

He wasn't much for affection, but god damn it if he didn't have the most overwhelming urge to hug the Olivine gym leader.

He repressed it though, he wouldn't want to scare her.

"Thank you." He settled for just those two words.

She gave him a smile, she was beautiful. "I know we haven't talked much before," She played with a loose strand of hair. "And I'm not expecting you to take me up on it, but if you want to talk or anything…well, yeah. I'm here."

He put a bold hand on her knee. "I appreciated this more than you know." It was the most honesty she'd ever seen in anyone's eyes before. He really meant what he said. "I know you've done a lot for me, but I had a request."

"Yes?"

"You still have that Ampharos?"

She let out a laugh, of course he would ask about the electric type in her arsenal. Her beloved _Amphy_.

"You guys haven't really been introduced, huh?" She asked, eyes glittering. "Well, Amphy loves the beach. I'm sure she's itching to come out and play."

-x-

**A/N**: I have never done a multi-chapter Poke-fic before, let alone one about two characters that I really don't know enough about. I plan on making this something of a long and winding road, so bear with me here.I've actually had this idea swirling around in my head for over a year and only had a page and a half of it written until today.

I'm a little obsessed with this story, so updates should be as frequent as I can find a place to jot down and organize my thoughts. Don't get too excited though, all my fics start of enthusiastically, then the updates begin to taper off and you guys will hate me ;) just ask my mimato fans.

But seriously, I will try and keep up with everything I have and get the stories up to date as it is summer and I have officially nothing to do.

**The title** for this story comes from the Ayn Rand novel _The Atlas Shrugged_, just the named not the content by any means. One of my favorite authors. Coincidentally, Roark (the miner gym leader) is most probably a play on a character in the Fountainhead-another book by the same author. Just some information that you will never need to know but I supplied you with anyway.

Reviews would be lovely, I'm not new to ff but I'm surely new to this fandom so I'd love any feedback you guys would be gracious enough to supply me with. Some veterans who want to guide me and provide advice—please do!

I hope this was okay for a start, look out for an update later this week (hopefully)

Regards,  
-Chris.

**P.S- As far as last names go**, I just took their first names from both versions (English and Jap) and put them together. Sorry if anyone is put off by that, I'm just very fond of using full names in my stories and I have absolutely no idea what their real last names could be.


	2. Where the Worlds Converge

-x-

**Chapter Two: **_Where the Worlds Converge_

-x-

Two months had passed since her visit to Sinnoh and life had resumed just as it had always in the mean time. She enjoyed her little time off while the pokemon league was going on. She and Whitney spent a good portion of it at Whitney's vacation house in Palm Hills, treating themselves to manicures, pedicures, massages and other luxuries.

She hadn't heard from Volkner since she left Sunyshore and truth be told, she hadn't been expecting to. It wasn't as if the two owed each other anything. And aside from the gracious hug goodbye, he really didn't make much of her coming to his city.

The days after Volkner left his post as gym leader were fueled by a media frenzy. Rumors swirled around the how's and why's, and reporters concocted the most outrageous stories. One of Jasmine's personal favorites was that Volkner was being investigated by the board of ethical conduct for allegedly giving his Electivire illegal muscle builders—steroids.

It made her laugh and surely if Volkner knew, he would too. It was preposterous, as if anyone of his caliber (or any gym leader at all, for that matter) would stoop so low. Electivire, was alarmingly powerful but it was a hundred percent due to Volkner's skill and his pokemon's dedication. Nothing more.

Currently, it was Sunday. The one day out of the week just about everyone had off, even Lance. Whitney and Jasmine usually spent Saturday night into Sunday evening together. Today, they were adamant on visiting their old friend Falkner in Violet City. They hadn't seen the navy haired bird expert in weeks.

Falkner and Whitney were the two people Jasmine loved the most out of the entire world. They were her best friends, the people that understood her better than anyone else. The three of them grew up together, started their journeys together, raised each other. Saw each other through the worse times but were also there to enjoy the really great times.

When each of them became gym leaders in their own right. That was probably the proudest moment any of them had till this day.

"Falkner!" Whitney's bubbly soprano rang around the living room.

Falkner had a very…interesting architecture to his house. More specifically, he had very high ceilings, for obvious reasons, which caused the slightest of sounds to echo for ages.

The boy came down the steps moments later, one of his many carrier pidgey perched on his arm. His grin was unmistakable at the sight of his two favorite girls. "What do I owe the pleasure?" He laughed, reaching the bottom of the steps.

Jasmine threw herself into his free arm. "Missed you, Falk." She grinned.

He hugged her, "You too Jazzy." He said affectionately, letting pidgey down so he could hug the other girl in the room. "Whit." He smiled into her hair.

"Where's your better half?" He asked the incredibly pretty girl.

Whitney hid her pink tinged cheeks. "Doing his usual mysterious burned tower related duties." She gave a shiver for emphasis.

"Have you ever actually been, Whit?" Jasmine asked as they seated themselves in the navy haired trainer's living room.

Whitney shook her head. "No way. So not my scene." She said adamantly. "I can barely handle Morty's Pokemon." She admitted.

"His ghastly's kinda cute." Jasmine gave a shrug.

"Oh, Jaz. I never got to ask. How was going to visit Cold, too cool to battle, Volkner?" Falkner changed the subject.

It caught the brunette by surprise, "It was okay." She wondered why he was asking so late. It had been almost two months since she'd been back.

Then again, Falkner was a bit of a recluse. Him and his birds, all the entertainment he needed. He didn't keep up with the gossip news or rumors. He spent most of his free time in the air, traveling great distances mounted on his trusted Pidgeot.

"Really detailed explantion."

Jasmine rolled her eyes playfully. "He isn't all that bad, you know. Just a little distant. But anyway, it was okay. He lost his passion to be a gym leader, Falk. He didn't wanna do it anymore." She told him. "I think he's traveling now, he had someone take his place in the meantime." She shrugged a shoulder.

"Any idea who?" Whitney piped in.

Jasmine shook her head honestly. "Not a one." She told them. "As if it really matters, don't we all have our hands full with our own gyms anyway?"

They both nodded in unison. "That's for sure." Whitney said tiredly. "Anyway, we came to kidnap you, Falky." She turned to the bird tamer.

Falkner gave a chuckle. "Another shopping date in Goldenrod is a bit more than I can take today, Whit." He told her with a smile.

"Not this time." Jasmine laughed with him. "Surely you know what time of year it is."

He gave them both inquisitive looks.

"The Sunflora Contest!" They said excitedly. "We're going to Bloomingvale, get a move on!" Whitney said with a squeal.

-x-

"Okay. Does anyone else find it super odd that Erika wins this contest _every_ time." Whitney complained the second they got into Falkner's car.

Jasmine laughed. "Oh come on, Whit. What do you care?" She asked from the front seat.

"Well, I'm just sayin' the thing seems rigged." She shrugged a shoulder. "Like every year for the past seven years. Something's fishy about it…" She trailed off.

Falkner just chuckled along with Jasmine, as far as Whitney was concerned—everything was drama.

"I like Erika, she's sweet." Jasmine smiled. "Besides, who would you rather win. Since you feel so strongly about all this."

Whitney crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, I don't know. Gardenia's Sunflora was pretty impressive." She mumbled, clearly offended by how unserious they were being.

Falkner shook his head. "I don't know about you two, but the aroma ladies coming around every four seconds annoyed the _crap_ out of me." He changed the subject.

"Ugh and the Kimono girls intermission performance." Jasmine rolled her eyes. "They're normally so good."

"Yeah, they really are. Morty took me to see their show once at the Ecruteak theater." She got all glossy eyed at the mention of her boyfriend.

"I don't know, I didn't mind their performance at all." Falkner grinned.

Jasmine gave his shoulder a small nudge. "You wouldn't. You're a _guy_."

Whitney laughed, her mood perking up. "Hey, wait. So quick non-sequitur but did you guys get the invite?" She asked, her voice channeling excitement.

Falkner and Jasmine exchanged confused glances.

"Oh come on. From Cynthia. The one about the annual retreat?" Whitney said, giving an exasperated sigh.

"Oh _that_." Jasmine said once she realized what Whitney had been talking about.

"Well, why wouldn't we. It happens every year." Faulkner said, less than enthusiastic about it.

He wasn't much of a socialite. He liked his birds more than he liked people. The steady influx of trainers was enough public contact for him.

"Don't sound so down on it, Faulky." Whitney rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, cheer up." Jasmine echoed.

"I don't really care for these things, you guys know that." He said honestly. "I go because it looks terribly rude not to, doesn't mean I can't wait till the weekend is over."

Whitney sighed. "Well, look. This year you and Morty can like go off train together or something. He isn't a slosh like most of the guys."

The gym leaders really took the annual retreat as a way to see the people they hardly ever saw or kept in contact with during the year (save for Christmas parties) and get horribly drunk and out of hand. Misbehave and do naughty things that they otherwise couldn't because they had an image to uphold.

"Speaking of training though, you think our young will still attend this thing. Given that he isn't exactly a gym leader at the moment." It was entirely obvious who Whitney's question was directed towards.

Jasmine tried not to blush at the mention of his name. "I, don't know, Whit." And she really didn't have a clue.

He didn't seem like the type to enjoy these events in the first place, she imagined most of the time he came out of obligation but also because Candice dragged him. Now neither were in his life, what reason did he have.

"The invites show up at the gym. I'd imagine whoever took his place is the one invited." Faulkner supplied sensibly.

Both Whitney and Jasmine took that as the answer to the question.

"You think Lance is gonna be there?" Whitney asked dreamily.

She always had a crush on the dragon tamer.

"Why don't you ask Morty." Jasmine giggled.

Whitney felt her face get a little hot. "Oh come off it, Jazzy. Morty doesn't get jealous." She said. "Unless of course it was his _Gengar_ trying to go off with Lance." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh so now you wanna go off with him, do ya?" Faulkner teased.

"Ugh, I so did _not_ say that!"

Faulkner and Jasmine laughed, Whitney took everything so seriously.

-x-

Somewhere on the edge of Mt Mortar, Volkner Denzi looked up beneath twinkling stars and covered by a blanket of night. In the dead silence, where nothing moved, not a rustle, or a stir, he allowed himself a small luxury. To think of a certain brown haired girl from a glittering port city in Johto. He let himself, travel back to the first time he ever laid eyes on the timid little thing.

About two years back now, at a inter regional gym conference, held by none other than the notorious and revered Lance Draco…

…_It was not news to anyone, especially those known to Sinnoh, that Volkner Denzi the Sunyshore gym leader, the shining shock star, absolutely abhorred social gatherings. Especially those that required a shirt, a tie and dress pants. The royal blue fabric around his neck was positively infuriating and practically suffocating. It was all he could do to stop himself from tugging at the offending garment every few minutes. _

_But each time his hand twitched towards it, an icy glare from his date would set it back in place. _

_At this very moment, he wished he'd brought anyone other than the girl beside him. But she had asked, and when she did they had been on civil terms. _

_Now, however, her company was downright irritating at best. He imagined she felt the same for him. _

_She was on her third glass of punch, he knew from prior engagements it happened to be spiked. She was about get even more annoying in a few minutes, so he quietly lifted himself out of the seat beside her, ignoring the questioning glance she was sending him. _

_Quickly, he excused himself through his various colleagues, on a mission to find his friend. Not that the oaf would be hard to miss, considering that ridiculous red afro he sported. _

_He caught a glimpse of said afro retreating out of the ballroom, Volkner decided to follow him out. If Flint didn't feel obligated to stay any longer, neither did he. _

_In his haste to exit the almost claustrophobic ballroom, he didn't look neither left nor right. And it would be his luck that he tripped into someone the moment he's out of the room. _

_On instinct, he catches himself just inches from the ground, the person under him however wasn't so lucky, she was flat on her back, her head hitting the ground emitting an unsightly __**thump**__. _

_He went to apologize, his eyes meeting the girl beneath him. "I…" He lost it, what was he going to say again? _

_It was as if for that moment coherency eluded him, he had never seen such a perfect face before. Her eyes were wide in surprise and what looked like the beginnings of contempt. Her mouth parted making a small "O" and her hand frozen against his chest. _

_She was, for lack of a more original word, beautiful. _

_And it was the kind of innocent beauty that rendered the normally cold and impassive Volkner Denzi completely speechless. _

"_Do you mind getting off me!" She pushed his chest, bringing him back to their current position, with his body hovering over hers, supported only by the strength of his arms. _

_He quickly shook his head, feeling a rush of heat creeping up his neck, he got to his feet. He held out a hand for her, which she hesitated to take. _

"_Just take it." He muttered, wiggling his fingers for emphasis. _

_She sighed, putting a dainty hand in his bigger one, allowing him to help her to her feet. She dusted of her baby pink dress, which was demure yet attractive. _

"_Volkner—_

"_I know who you are." She eyed him wearily. _

_It was kinda cute. _

"_I'm sorry but I can't say I know your name." He admitted._

_She shrugged a shoulder. "Jasmine Mikan, from Olivine." She said, without the slightest bit of offense or anger in her tone. _

"_Johto, huh?" No wonder he didn't know who she was. _

_She gave a swift nod, "I should be off then." She made a motion for him to move aside. _

"_Yeah and maybe also watch where your going." He chided. _

_Her eyes narrowed up at him, "__**You**__ bumped into __**me**__!" She gesticulated between them._

_He only just smirked. "Not the way I saw it happen." _

"_You obviously didn't see anything at all, considering you rammed right into me!" She glared. _

_He wanted to give a laugh, but he held it in, something told him she wouldn't quite appreciate him laughing at the moment. "Right, but you admit you saw me coming." He said, his smirk growing triumphantly. _

_Jasmine could've strangled the man in front of her with her bare hands, but she knew better than that. She fixed him with a particularly nasty look before ceremoniously rolling her eyes and brushing right past him and back into the party. _

_He chuckled, folding his arms behind his head and strolling over to the exit of the Regal Plaza. This is had been quite an interesting conference. As he left to find his car, his mind registered the fact that he would be getting an earful from the Snowpoint ice princess in the morning. _

_He tried to convince himself it would be worth it…_

And an earful he did get, but that was neither here nor there considering they officially ended everything a month or two after that.

Truth be told., he held no ill will towards Candice. She was a fine young woman capable of making any man happy. She was beautiful, intelligent, funny and sophisticated. But there were things about her he couldn't understand. Her materialistic side, her snobbish attitude, her spoiled habits, her bratty tantrums and unbearably high expectations.

They lived in two separate worlds, the gap between the two became more and more prominent as they grew up.

She grew into someone that he couldn't be in a relationship with, given her current engagement, Volkner figured she felt the same.

He hoped she was happy, because he was finally learning how to be. And that felt great.

The last few months had been exhilarating, he was beginning to remember why he loved battling and pokemon so much. Because they filled him on edge, kept him on his toes, kept pushing him further and further, finding a new personal best.

He knew that even if she hadn't come along, he would've eventually found this. But he still felt gratitude towards the pretty girl from Olivine city. She'd done him a huge favor the day she stepped on to the shores of his town.

His cell phone going off shook him from his thoughts, it also helped him realized that so lost in his rapture he didn't realize that it was dawn…

"Hello." He answered.

"_Volk… it's Cynthia." _

There was a voice he wasn't expecting to hear. The dragon expert herself, what an honor.

Cynthia commanded almost as much respect as Lance did around the world, her control over her pokemon was legendary. But while he had no doubt she could wipe the floor with him in a battle, he didn't fawn over her the way most guys did. She was a good friend and a fierce trainer.

So for that, he held the utmost respect for the young woman.

"What can I do for you, Cyn?" He asked, tucking an arm behind his head.

"_Wow… someone's in downright jolly mood, what gives?" _

He heard her chuckle on the other end, "Can't a boy be happy?" He smiled.

"_Sure, but not you. I feel as though that particular emotion isn't in your repertoire."_

He chuckled along with her. "It's getting there though. Now to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked earnestly.

"_I hear you traveling again, is that true?"_

He sighed, he hadn't kept any contact with tabloids or news reports, he could only hazard a guess as to what they must've said about his abrupt departure. "I am, and it's amazing. Things have changed since we were young." He admitted.

Her laughter trilled through the other end.

"_Just figuring it out now, are you? Jeez, Volk, did you ever get out of Sunyshore?" _

"Not often enough, evidently." He said sourly.

"_How is it though, traveling, I mean." _

"Better than being a gym leader." That much was certain.

"_Well, I'm glad. You've been pretty down on the gym the past year." _

That was an understatement. "Yeah well there wasn't much left for me in Sunyshore at the moment." It had been his home since he was a boy, then he left to hone his skills and he hadn't seen for a while, after which it became his home again and he scarcely left since.

This had been a much needed and refreshing change of scenery.

"_Lance said it was Jasmine that delivered the news to him, never said who your replacement was though." _

"Well, when Jasmine was leaving Sunyshore, I didn't have a replacement. Just assured her that I would find one before I left." He explained.

"_I see. The young girl did well for herself, we thought surely she'd come back in tears." _

Was his reputation really so bad. "Who could make Jasmine Mikan cry?" He wondered out loud.

The girl was practically a saint.

"_Careful there Volkster, you're beginning to sound like you might actually like the girl." _

Volkner chuckled. "You know me Cindy, I haven't been down that road in a while." He didn't hold any romantic feelings towards Jasmine, of that he was almost certain.

He held her in warm regards nonetheless.

"_Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your crush." _

She was teasing him, he hated that. She'd always lorded over him like an older sister, it was really frustrating.

"I'd say I would do the same about you shacking up with Lance but I figure most of the world already knows about that."

He could practically _hear_ her embarrassment.

"_I am NOT shacking up with Lance!"_

She shrieked so loud he had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Right, right." He murmured patronizingly.

"_You're insufferable!" _

"Of course by which you mean irresistible." He was only ever this candid or playful with Cynthia.

At one point it Candice as well, but that ended.

"_Ugh, get over yourself Volky, you know you aren't actually hot stuff, right?" _

"Tell that to my fan base." He complained.

He really hated the notoriety.

"_When yours gets as big as mine, we'll swap stories. Anyway, there is a reason behind my call, shock-star." _

He rolled his eyes at the nickname, another thing he absolutely deplored. Why did the league insist on giving them monikers and tag lines, it was too much for him. "Well get to it then." He insisted.

"_I'm hosting our league retreat thing this year. I've never been given the honor." _

Her voice dripped sarcasm and annoyance, she didn't like these things much herself, but unlike Volkner she had to attend things of the sort all the time.

"Impressive." He deadpanned.

"_Point is, I mailed your invitation to the gym. As it is, you aren't there. Nevertheless, you must come, okay." _

"Cyn, I'm not a gym leader at the moment, shouldn't the guy running the place get a chance to go?" He asked hopefully.

He knew she wouldn't let him out of this one because she was hosting it, she would be _furious_ if he didn't attend. Especially since she went to the trouble of personally calling him.

"_He can come too. But you're coming, Denzi. I don't wanna hear two words about it."_

"Come on, Cindy." He never whined, ever. Not even with his mother. But if it would get Cynthia to change her mind, he would do it.

Evidently, it did nothing to deter the blonde.

"_Not two words, Volkner. I'm gonna see you there." _

There was no arguing with her.

Cynthia Davis was the only person who could tell him to do anything.

Well her and Lance, but Lance wouldn't ask him to do anything abhorrently difficult.

"Fine. But I'm not staying overnight. I'll make an appearance, but that's the most you'll get out of me." He stipulated.

"_Whatever, just know that you aren't leaving till that night is over."_

That went pretty well. "Sure. Fine."

"_And you're getting here early to help me set up." _

He knew it was too easy, "Cynthia, no." He tried to be stern.

"_Volk, I'll see you here at three, bring your dress clothes, you can change before the party."_

"Remind me next time not to take your call." He grumbled.

"_I'll find other means of communicating, little brother. If nothing else, I'd send you mail via carrier pidgey and for those to reach you it wouldn't matter where you were." _

Pidgey never lost their way.

He shook his head. "Whatever."

"_I'll be seeing you soon, yeah? And make sure you pick up something pretty for me on the way. You know I love presents." _

Leave it to her to find any excuse to get a gift. "Don't get your hopes up, I'll see you in a few days." He muttered.

"_All right, Volk. I'll talk to you soon." _

"Always a pleasure, Cyn." he said dryly, though he did mean on some level.

"_Don't sound so enthusiastic. Bye now." _

He mumbled a quick goodbye before hanging up the phone.

He absolutely hated the blonde dragon master at the moment, he didn't feel any inclination at all to integrate back into the world he had just left. But as much as he tried to escape it, here he was again being thrust right back in.

-x-

There on the shores of a very famous city, quite possibly the _most_ famous city, in Sinnoh stood a raven haired pokemon trainer who had been making a name for himself since he was barely eleven years old. The boy, now a man, had taken the place of a dear old friend, as the temporary head of the gym.

He realized that most trainers came expecting Volkner, but he also figured they didn't have very high hopes of beating the blonde brooder. So he didn't feel as bad when he sent them packing. It wasn't as if there was a huge difference between him and Volkner's strengths as trainers.

He was only just slightly better…

And the electric type trainer would certainly agreed to that.

Because while it seems the Volkner couldn't give a damn about his gym, he still knew it had a name to uphold. And if there was one thing he wouldn't let happen, it was ruin the reputation he had spent so many years building up.

Which is why he chose the only man he could think of and hoped to God that this man would accept.

Ash Ketchum.

Lucky for him, Ash had been looking to settle down for a little while before beginning another adventure. The opportunity came at just the right moment. But, he made sure to give the blonde a time length. Six months, six months and he was gone. Back to Kanto or off on his new adventure, but after the sixth month was over, Volkner would have to make other arrangements.

It did however, leave a certain redhead from Kanto very, _very_ displeased.

"Misty…" Ash gulped, seeing his girlfriend's face through the video phone.

She was beautiful, as always. But angry.

Also, as always.

"_Don't_ speak to me." She hissed, turning her face the other way for good measure.

Ash pulled a hand through his hair. "Mist, please. I'm sorry. Volk asked, I couldn't say no. He's an old friend, we keep in touch and c'mon you should've seen the look on his face. I know if I needed—

"You chose to be the Sunyshore gym leader, over spending this time with _me!_" She cut him off, her voice rising a decibel with each syllable.

He shook his head frantically, "Sweetheart, you know it isn't like that." He continued to defend himself.

They'd been fighting about this since he came to beach town almost a month and a half ago. The gym had been closed from the two weeks the league had been in session.

"And now our one year anniversary is coming up, Ketchum." She growled. "Or did you not remember that either?"

Again, he began shaking his head. "Misty, of course I remember. I'm going to make it back for the day, I promise." He swore.

She rolled her eyes. "You also swore we'd get some time off after you were done with that Unova league or whatever it was." She bit back.

"It's only a few more months, Mist. Then I'm yours for as long as you'll have me." He'd put everything on hold for this girl.

Just so she'd stop yelling at him. And smile.

He did love her smile…

She shook her head, she was tired of fighting. "Whatever." She murmured.

It was the best he could hope for.

"But listen, I have to tell you something. It's the reason I called." He confessed.

She nodded. "What?"

"Cynthia, the dragon master. She's holding a retreat or something. She wants the attendance of all gym leaders and since Volkner is unavailable I guess that means me." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah so?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I was hoping you'd come." He said brightly. "It's being held in Johto, I'm pretty sure. I only skimmed over the invite but, anyway, it's weekend—

"Ash, I'm a gym leader. I got the invite too." She smirked.

He grinned sheepishly, forgetting that for a moment. "A damn good one too." He tried to amend quickly.

She let herself smile at his attempt. "As for the offer, of course I'll come with you." She beamed.

He let himself smile too, resisting the urge to pump his fist. Who knew getting your girlfriend to agree to be your date would be so difficult?

"I'm sorry we're so far from each other. I know I told you it would end, I did mean it. It's just a little bit longer." He hung his head.

She looked at him sympathetically. "What's five months after fourteen years, Ketchum." Misty admitted.

He laughed. "Has it been that long?" He asked.

She nodded. "Give or take a few months since the day I fished you out of a lake." She chuckled.

He looked at her adoringly. "Luckiest day of my life." He said honestly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ash." She smiled sincerely.

-x-

**A/N**: Sorry if this is too OoC or A/U, and also if there are too many characters to keep up with. I just wanted to introduce some that would have an impact in the story later on. Obviously, Whitney, Falkner, Cynthia, Lance and Morty are going to be important so if you aren't familiar with them or what they look like I hope it's not too much trouble for you guys to look it up. Again, my apologies.

For those of you reading this, I appreciate the reviews and hope that the second chapter does not disappoint. I'm going to try to fit in more jaz/volk scenes in the next chapter, promise. It's gonna be a slow build up but I will try to make sure they have constant interaction.

Reviews mean everything, I'd love to know your thoughts on this and if there is anything you would like me to change/fix/add. Any ideas are also welcome, feel free to PM me, I try to check my inbox as regularly as I can!

Thank you all for your support this far!  
-Christina.


End file.
